Lass From The Low Country
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Based on the choir song Lass From The Low Country. Soul is the lonely child prince that meets Maka when her dad beings her to work. Fluff.


A/N: I've been working on this story for a while now. XD ^_^ It's based on the song 'Lass From the Low Country'. It's a choir song. I don't know who it's by though. ^_^

"I'm so sorry I'm late your majesty." Spirit said nervously as he bowed in front of the thrown.

"Don't let it happen again." The king said harshly from his throne, making Spirit flinch.

Maka peered out from behind her father's legs, trembling with fear that the powerful voice had caused.

"And who might this young child be?" the king asked. He had never seen that child roaming around his palace.

Maka squeaked and hid behind her father once more, her tremble becoming more apparent as she clutched onto his leg, a sob escaping her, fresh tears running down her cheeks as she nuzzled her cheek against her father's leg, seeking for comfort. "Daddy." She whined quietly.

"It's alright Maka." Spirit muttered as he pulled her up into his arms where she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face there, starting to whimper. Spirit looked up at the mighty king, an apologetic smile reaching his face. "So sorry my lord, she's a shy one. This is my daughter, Maka. I hope you don't mind me bringing her to work, her mother recently… passed away, and I have nowhere to take her." Spirit said, his smile turning into a tired frown as he gently soothed Maka by rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

The king smiled down at the peasant. "I'm sure my queen would love to take care of her, after all, she has always wanted a daughter." The king said as he stood from his throne and made his way toward Spirit, his steps echoing with each one he took.

Maka sniffled and looked up at the king as he came to a stop in front of them, big, round, green, innocent eyes overflowed with more tears. She was terrified of the man, she had never seen him before. Maka let out a whimper as she cowered into her father once more.

"Dad?" A tiny voice echoed from the other side of the room.

The king stood straighter as he turned to face the young child. "Soul, my prince, come here, I want to introduce you to someone." The king called out to his young son motioning with a twist of his wrist to come and join them.

The boy did as he was told and joined them, his eyes never leaving the small child that was in the red headed man's arms. "Who is she daddy?" he asked him, allowing himself to look away for a few seconds to look at his father.

"This is Maka; she has come to play with you today." The king said joyously.

Soul's red eyes widened as a smile appeared on his face. "Really daddy?" he asked as she stepped forward, arms reached out to grab a hold of the girl, but Spirit stepped away from him, his hold on his daughter tightening.

"If you don't mind sire, I would prefer to take her to work with me at the stables." Spirit grumbled, hugging his little girl to him tightly, there was no way that he was letting his little girl near that small boy.

Maka sniffled and looked back to see Soul. Soul saw her and sent her a small smile, but Maka just let out a small shriek and hugged her father's neck tightly once more, letting out a small son.

"If that's what you want." The king said with a small sigh.

Soul tugged on his father's robe. "Daddy… can I go with them?" Soul asked, his red eyes sending a small plea to his father. He's been so lonely now that his older brother didn't want to play with him.

"Go get changed and you could go." The king said with a joyous chuckle. "If that's alright with you Spirit." The king chuckled, already knowing that he would have to agree with him.

Spirit forced a smile as he tightly nodded his head. "Of course, my lord." He said through clench3ed teeth.

Soul's smile beamed as he looked up at his father. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed as he ran back to where he came from, running up the stairs, passing servants and almost crashing into a few walls as he made his way up to his room.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's been lonely for the longest time." The king said with a small sigh.

Soul came running back minutes later in his work clothes and the biggest smile on his face. "Okay, I'm ready." He said with a small chuckle.

"Take care of my son Spirit." The king warned.

"Yes your majesty." He grumbled in response as he motioned for the prince to follow him.

Maka peeked over at the small boy, sniffling.

Soul noticed her staring and he waved cheerfully.

Maka managed to smile as she shyly waved back at him, a small blush on her round cheeks. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Prince Soul, and you are Maka right?" he asked her.

Maka slowly nodded, her timid smile turning into a full out grin. "You're a prince?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he told her.

"Daddy, could you put me down?" she asked Spirit, pointing to the ground.

Spirit huffed but put her down, but he grabbed her hand. "Come on Maka, daddy is late enough." He huffed.

Maka stumbled as she walked, but she looked back at Soul, holding her hand out to him.

He smiled at her and rushed to catch up to them, grabbing onto Maka's hand.


End file.
